


Drabble Event (29-31/10/2017)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Wil!centric (Amberle & Eretria & Wil)Cap.2: Alec/SebastianCap.3: Jace & Alec(/Magnus)Cap.4: Albus/Scorpius





	1. wil-centric

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1514793638596999/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle & Wil & Eretria, Wil!centric: Avevano promesso che avrebbero sempre badato l'uno all'altro, che si sarebbero sempre guardati le spalle a vicenda.

Avevano promesso che avrebbero sempre badato l'uno all'altro, che si sarebbero sempre guardati le spalle a vicenda. Wil è deciso a onorare la sua promessa, specialmente adesso che Amberle non c'è più ed Eretria è probabilmente prigioniera dei troll alla Cripta (o almeno così spera, con tutto se stesso, più di quanto non abbia mai sperato in qualcosa, perché l'idea che anche lei lo abbia lasciato per sempre gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco).

Quando lascia Arborlorn e l'Eterea alle sue spalle, le ultime parole di Allanon che gli rimbombano nelle orecchie insieme al silenzio mortale dell'albero che gli ha portato via Amberle, non riesce ad accantonare il senso di colpa che quasi lo soffoca all'idea di aver lasciato Eretria in una situazione così orribile per tre lunghi giorni: cos'è successo dall'ultima volta che l'ha vista, intrepida come lui non potrà mai essere, lanciarsi contro i troll che minacciavano di intralciare la loro dannata missione? Magari è riuscita a liberarsi, cerca di convincersi con un ottimismo che non possiede più, magari quando arriverà a destinazione la sua nomade lo starà aspettando con impazienza mentre affila con fare annoiato uno dei suoi coltelli, gli dirà che è in ritardo con la solita arroganza che in parte sa essere solo una maschera creata ad arte anni prima, una maschera che ha visto sgretolarsi del tutto alla Cripta stessa, quando pensavano di aver perso Amberle nel Fuoco di Sangue.

Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso per la prima volta da giorni, ma la sua non è un'espressione felice: come le dirà che questa volta Amberle ha veramente lasciato entrambi? Come le dirà che il suo non è stato l'unico sacrificio che la loro missione ha richiesto, che probabilmente è stata proprio lei, senza saperlo, a dare la spinta finale alla loro principessa per compiere il suo destino?

Non ne ha la più pallida idea, è la verità pura e semplice, ma troverà un modo per farlo quando finalmente l'avrà di nuovo al suo fianco. È questa la sua missione, adesso, e una promessa fatta dal cuore è più importante di ciò che l'universo ha deciso per ciascuno di loro: troverà Eretria e non la abbandonerà mai più, e insieme si inventeranno un modo per superare la perdita di Amberle e andare avanti con le loro vite (perché, lo sa fin dentro le ossa, è quello che la loro principessa avrebbe voluto che facessero: prendersi cura l'uno dell'altra, guardarsi le spalle a vicenda, era quella la loro promessa, e sa che Amberle, ovunque sia, la vorrà vedere onorata con o senza di lei).


	2. alec/jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec/Sebastian: Sebastian che si perde negli occhi azzurri di Alec fin troppo spesso.

C'è qualcosa di profondamente irritante nel modo in cui Jonathan si perde fin troppo spesso negli occhi azzurri di Alec, in qualsiasi situazione: quando di primo mattino lo vede sulla piattaforma, il suo parabatai e sua sorella piazzati alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, quando studia l'attività demoniaca di tutta New York sui proiettori e distribuisce le missioni alle squadre di shadowhunter a sua disposizione, quando si dirige verso il suo ufficio per rispondere alle missive del Clave o firmare varie scartoffie come il suo ruolo richiede, quando approfitta dei pochi attimi di tranquillità dell'Istituto per sfogarsi contro gli innocenti sacchi da boxe nella palestra, in un modo o nell'altro Jonathan smette di... funzionare e si perde a fissare o a pensare al colore inusuale e quasi violento delle sue iridi per qualche lunghissimo momento.

È incredibilmente fastidioso e ringrazia costantemente qualsiasi potenza superiore per avergli risparmiato l'imbarazzo di essere beccato a sognare ad occhi aperti dall'oggetto stesso dei suoi pensieri o da chiunque altro, perché sarebbe davvero terribile e sconvenienti doversi inventare una giustificazione: la sua presenza all'Istituto è malvista di suo, non ha davvero bisogno di dare alla gente che lo circonda un ennesimo motivo per dubitare di lui, soprattutto considerando che è stato Alec stesso a permettergli di restare quando Jonathan ha deciso di piantare in asso suo padre e riferire al Clave i suoi piani. È stata una decisione stranamente facile da prendere, quando ha capito che Valentine non l'ha mai davvero amato come un padre dovrebbe fare con i suoi figli, né l'ha mai semplicemente rispettato come persona.

È stato imprigionato, ovviamente, ma la parola del Capo dell'Istituto è Legge finché non viola quella del Clave, e Alec ha giocato con incredibile maestria le sue carte per prenderlo sotto la sua personale custodia: ci sono voluti mesi prima che potesse cominciare a lavorare come gli altri shadowhunter, e tuttora il numero di missioni a cui partecipa è infinitesimale, ma è di certo una sorte migliore dell'essere rinchiuso a vita nella Città di Ossa come pensava che sarebbe successo.

Alec sta sorridendo per qualcosa che Jace ha appena detto, e Jonathan smette per un secondo di respirare nel vedere come il colore dei suoi occhi sembri schiarirsi alle parole del suo parabatai, il suo stomaco che fa un'inaspettata capriola nel notare quanto l'azzurro si faccia più limpido e allo stesso intenso, e non riesce a trattenere un'imprecazione quando i loro sguardi si incrociano per un momento.

Oh, dannazione, era davvero necessario che succedesse?


	3. alec & jace (alec/magnus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec/Jace: Alec e una confessione da brillo (one-sided o no a scelta).

Non c'è davvero da stupirsi, nonostante ci si possa aspettare che dopo tutto il tempo trascorso con Magnus e i suoi cocktail non sia così, nello scoprire che Alec non regge l'alcol. O, almeno, Jace non è per niente sorpreso dalla notizia: forse perché sono parabatai, o forse solo perché ha vissuto con lui per così tanto tempo che non sarebbe nemmeno necessario un legame angelico per leggerlo come se fosse un libro aperto, ma in ogni caso Jace è sempre stato piuttosto sicuro che il rifiuto di Alec di consumare grandi quantità di bevande alcoliche non fosse legato solamente a una questione di gusti, ma più che altro al controllo ferreo che il suo parabatai rifiuta di perdere sul suo corpo.

È per questo che vederlo bere un numero indefinito di bottiglie di birra nella sua camera all'Istituto è destabilizzante, perché anche in privato Alec non si lascia andare se c'è la possibilità di essere beccato da qualcuno. Un'ondata di preoccupazione lo investe all'istante quando Alec si accorge della sua presenza alla porta della sua stanza solo dopo qualche infinito secondo, e Jace si sente il cuore in gola nel vedere l'espressione confusa sul volto del suo parabatai quando lo riconosce dopo qualche attimo.

"Jace," dice, con un tono amareggiato che quasi lo fa trasalire mentre il suo cuore viene trafitto da tante piccole schegge che lo fanno boccheggiare: il legame che ha con Alec è completamente aperto, senza filtri, e la delusione e il... disgusto che il suo parabatai prova nei suoi stessi confronti è terrificante. Jace sa che Alec ha aspettative incredibilmente alte per se stesso, che è un dannato perfezionista e che le ferite che Maryse e Robert hanno più o meno volontariamente lasciato sulla sua anima sono profonde e spesso ancora aperte, ma il filtro che Alec stesso ha messo sul loro legame non appena ha imparato a controllarlo non gli ha mai permesso di sentire così chiaramente ciò che prova.

"Oh, Alec," mormora, premendo una mano senza pensarci sulla runa sul suo petto e quasi gettandosi sopra il suo parabatai per stringerlo in un abbraccio il prima possibile, una sensazione di nausea che non potrebbe spiegare nemmeno volendo che lo assale al pensiero che Alec viva con questi orribili sentimenti dentro di sé ogni singolo giorno: Alec è una delle persone migliori che abbia mai conosciuto in tutta la sua vita, l'idea che si senta così è raccapricciante. "Parlami, parabatai, cos'è successo?" chiede, quasi con disperazione, e la situazione sarebbe quasi comica (Jace che vuole parlare di sentimenti con Alec? Ah!) se non si sentisse sull'orlo del pianto per ciò che proprio in quel momento gli arriva attraverso il loro legame: l'amore infinito che Alec prova per lui, la vergogna e il disgusto che il sentimento più puro e perfetto dell'universo scatena nel cuore del suo parabatai, il senso di colpa che lo invade quando si rende conto che ci sono cose che la sua relazione (esiste ancora?) e il suo altrettanto forte amore per Magnus non potranno mai cambiare, seguito dalla straziante consapevolezza di aver deluso per l'ennesima volta le persone più importanti per lui perché è evidente che non sia fatto per essere amato, che non sia mai abbastanza, che è naturale che coloro che ama lo abbandonino per colpa sua, solo sua, sempre sua-

"Alec, no! No!"

Jace non si rende conto di averlo quasi urlato, travolto come mai prima d'ora dall'intensità di ciò che Alec sta provando, e se fossero un po' più in se stessi si preoccuperebbero entrambi del modo in cui il loro legame li sta quasi consumando, ma non lo sono, per niente: stanno piangendo tutti e due, i loro cuori in frantumi per un motivo o l'altro, e in qualche modo sono finiti avvinghiati uno all'altro sul materasso con dita premute quasi dolorosamente contro pelle o impigliate tra ciuffi di capelli scuri.

"Cos'è successo, Alec? Dimmelo, ti prego, dimmelo," mormora Jace, senza vergognarsi del suo tono supplicante e senza nemmeno lasciarlo andare né fare nulla per allontanare il suo volto dal suo collo e farlo parlare, e Alec trema come una foglia contro di lui per qualche lungo minuto prima di decidersi ad aprir bocca.

"Non è successo nulla, Jace," risponde alla fine, una risata quasi isterica che si incastra nella sua gola mentre il suo corpo pian piano si rilassa un poco per il calore che Jace gli trasmette sia fisicamente che attraverso il loro legame. "È esattamente questo il problema. Speravo che questa volta sarebbe andata bene, che saremmo riusciti a rimanere uniti e superare l'ennesimo ostacolo che l'universo si diverte a metterci davanti, ma pare che mi sia sopravvalutato. O che abbia sopravvalutato quello che prova per me, più probabilmente, perché dovrebbe perdere tempo con uno così, che non ha niente di concreto da offrire?"

Un verso quasi ferale sfugge dal controllo di Jace nel sentire le sue parole confermare ciò che il loro legame gli ha trasmesso, e lo spasmo involontario dei suoi muscoli mentre fa del suo meglio per stringere ancora più forte Alec fa quasi vibrare entrambi: è piuttosto sicuro che anche il filtro che inconsciamente lui stesso ha piazzato sul loro legame sia andato in frantumi, perché Alec trattiene all'improvviso il respiro quando Jace avverte la preoccupazione che ha provato entrando nella stanza fondersi con una protettività terribilmente intensa e onestamente inedita, che non ha mai davvero pensato di poter sentire per il suo parabatai. Il modo in cui si scopre a riversare tutto ciò che prova per Alec nel loro legame è istintivo e facile come respirare, perché è fondamentale che Alec sappia di essere infinitamente prezioso e importante per lui, che gli ha sempre dato molto più di quello che si meritava, che Jace non farà mai più l'errore di metterlo da parte o quello ancora peggiore di non farlo sentire abbastanza per lui. È sicuro che Isabelle sarebbe orripilata al pensiero che Alec si senta così... inutile, fallato, sostituibile, ma il modo in cui il suo parabatai pianta le unghie contro la sua schiena quando pensa a lei gli fa capire senza bisogno di sentirlo dire che questo momento dovrà rimanere privato, solo per loro due, che nessun altro dovrà mai sapere cos'è traspirato tra loro questa notte.

"Non so cosa Magnus stia pensando, né cosa non sia successo, ma so che non ha mai pensato a te come a qualcuno che non ha niente di importante da offrirgli. Il tuo cuore è la cosa più preziosa dell'universo per lui, per me, per tutti noi, Alec, senza di te saremmo tutti incredibilmente più poveri. Non dimenticartelo, d'accordo? Guardami, parabatai," mormora, sentendosi piacevolmente svuotato quando gli occhi arrossati ma più calmi di Alec incrociano i suoi: sorridono entrambi, una curva appena accennata sui loro volti, e Jace trova in qualche modo la forza di lasciare andare i capelli dell'altro ragazzo per posare una mano sul suo fianco, dove la loro runa sta pulsando insieme ai loro cuori. Alec ricambia il gesto, con la stessa delicatezza, prima di eliminare la distanza tra i loro visi per posargli un bacio pieno d'amore e gratitudine sulla fronte.

"Dove sarei senza di te, parabatai?"


	4. albus/scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus/Scorpius: Scorpius e l'Halloween a casa Potter.

Scorpius è sempre stato abituato a celebrare Halloween (e qualsiasi altra festa) in grande, più per l'insistenza di zia Pansy a organizzare party a tema di una certa importanza che per volontà di suo padre, e per qualche motivo che non sa spiegarsi (conosce Harry e Ginny, dopotutto, sa che non amano gli eccessi) si aspettava qualcosa del genere anche dalla famiglia di Albus; per questo è sorpreso quando si Materializza davanti a casa Potter e non trova addobbi particolarmente vistosi né in giardino né alle finestre, ad eccezione di una zucca intagliata (che grida il nome di Lily, onestamente) sul portico che dà verso la strada e alcune ragnatele attaccate alla porta d'ingresso (opera di James, senza dubbio - spera solo che siano finte e non abbia deciso di tenere un ragno come animale domestico, perché è terribilmente aracnofobico).

Albus si Materializza pochi minuti più tardi al suo fianco, come si sono accordati nel pomeriggio per arrivare insieme, con un sacchetto di carta stracolmo di dolcetti babbani tra le braccia e un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio stampato in faccia (è piuttosto ridicolo, ma Scorpius non può davvero giudicarlo: non si vedono da più di una settimana, e dopo sette anni trascorsi costantemente appiccicati l'uno all'altro dieci giorni lontani sembrano un'eternità): si abbracciano all'istante, la busta piena di caramelle gettata senza pensarci due volte a terra, e le loro labbra si incontrano subito in un bacio quasi disperato perché sono evidentemente codipendenti l'uno all'altro e drammatici all'esasperazione nel mostrarlo.

"Mi sei mancato," bofonchia Albus quando si decidono a mettere un po' di distanza tra le loro bocche, e Scorpius non può fare a meno di dargli un altro bacio veloce prima di rispondergli allo stesso modo: dovrebbero davvero imparare a gestire meglio la separazione, considerando che mancano ancora mesi prima che riescano finalmente ad andare a vivere insieme, ma per il momento l'importante è essere di nuovo l'uno nella bolla dell'altro (ed è davvero improbabile che si lasceranno andare durante la serata a meno che non sia strettamente necessario).

"È strano che non ci sia mezzo milione di zucche in giardino," commenta dopo qualche lungo minuto Scorpius, tornando a osservare la villetta, e Albus ridacchia mentre si china per raccogliere il sacchetto e agita la bacchetta per farci rientrare a forza le caramelle che sono finite sparse a terra.

"Non ci sono vie di mezzo tra le nostre famiglie, o è tutto o è niente," ribatte, afferrandogli la mano e tirandolo verso il portico. "Lily ed io cerchiamo di convincere papà e mamma a fare qualcosa di più festoso da anni, ma niente, è come parlare con i muri," aggiunge, come se Scorpius non lo sapesse già, con un tono quasi affranto che però fa a pugni col sorriso che ancora gli piega le labbra: è improbabile che cambierà espressione per il resto della serata, e difficilmente per Scorpius sarà diverso.

È il suo primo Halloween a casa Potter, ed è piuttosto sicuro che sarà anche il miglior Halloween della sua vita (scusa, zia Pansy).


End file.
